The Animal
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Light needs a pet and he happens to be quite interested in one inparticular. Too bad that someone can't be tamed for long. Much smexiness! Lotta good stuff ;  Detailed, beware. Oh! Reveals L's real name. Includes rape and a dark past. HEAVY SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!

"Do you know what you're looking for?" A man with longish hair and needing eyes gestured around the hall with his hands, inviting Light to choose as he pleased. Oh but of course... he would do anything for his God.

"I'm not exactly confident I know what I'm looking for, all I know is I need something... how should I say this, feisty... Different." Light averted his gaze from the cages around him to the man standing behind him. Turning fully around, he stepped close to him and lifted his chin, giving an unblinking, seductive stare. He felt a shiver run through the man from his simple touch. "How about you, Teru Mikami?" Teru stood frozen as Light leaned in and pressed his warm lips against the cool skin that was rapidly heating underneath his ear, teasing the sensitive neck.

"My Master... Ahh, you are my God." Teru began to pant lightly as the lips ghosted over his jaw, closer to his own. But no, instead of kissing him, he whispered against the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, Teru, I am your Master. But do not be greedy, I am a God for all." Without any contact further, Light pulled away and turned, continuing his walk down the hall in search for his new pet.

Inside the building, the lights were dim, making the walls and floors appear grey. The hall had an eerie tense feeling, the only noise was that of the sound of chains rattling and cage doors being banged on, slaves growling and cursing as they passed by.

As Light walked, a small strut in his dignified stride, one in-particular caught his eye. He slowed until he was stopped in front of a quiet cage, yet even though it was quiet, he could feel a strong intensity. A willingness and hunger for contact.

Peering in through the metal bars that held them all in, he spotted two dark orbs staring into his eyes intently, as if he were focusing in and reading him from the inside out.

As he stared, Light glanced back towards Teru then turned back, focusing all of his attention on the figure who was now holding onto the bars of the cage, his face an inch from Light's own._ 'He's quiet, and fast.' _Light thought to himself. Without looking back, he asked. "What would be the name of this one?"

"L Lawliet."

"Well doesn't that just sound awfully familiar?" He spoke matter-of-factly.

Teru spoke up again, "He's still virgin in every sense. He hasn't been touched, or rather... he won't let himself _be _touched by anyone. He's an animal."

"Is that so?" Light took in his words and studied the one that had so easily caught his attention and drew him in. The baggy blue pants, wrinkled white shirt. Clothes that were simply too big, or he was just too small. Messy black hair and deep dark eyes, perfect lips and magnificent complexion with the exception of the slight darkness under his eyes as if it were eyeliner. With no thought or hesitation he spoke, "Open the door."

Teru fumbled with the keys on his belt, hurrying so as not to upset his Master. Once he found the right key, he opened the cage door for Light, a worried expression on his face as his God made his way slowly in. As he moved forward, L stepped back, but kept within a foot of Light. He was backed up into more bars; the back of the cage. Soft hands touched him, one on his neck with the thumb caressing his jaw, the other on the back of his head. He shivered as the brunette studied him, his lips were slightly parted, his breath reaching Light and causing the other to inhale deeply. By then he had pressed his body against the slightly smaller man's.

Why was he letting this man touch him? He always scared them away or beat them up bloody. Why or how was this man different from the others? No, there was no question. He was different. He wasn't going to let his animal instincts get in the way. No... He wasn't going to let his bad side get in the way, he wanted him. L would have him.

In a smooth and slow motion, he leaned foreward the few centimeters and ran his tongue over the brunettes cheek up to his ear to where he whispered, "I want you."

Light was silent and a bit surprised, as he stood still he felt the other tug on his earlobe before ghosting kisses down his jaw. When the shorter man was in front of him again, he was doubly surprised when he felt cool lips press against his own. Light's hands had fallen down to grip the man's waist.

Before they could get any further with the kiss, the brunette felt the other pull away and stare into his eyes once again, intently.

"Well, seems I have no choice now," Light said quietly. He turned and walked back to the entrance, hearing cautious steps following him. Noticing Teru's shocked face, Light gave him a sexy smile and stuck a wad of cash in the stunned man's pocket and spoke, "If you wanted me so bad you should have tried harder." He heard L growl and he stepped to the side as he watched him take hold of Teru's neck. Said man broke out into a sweat and trembled.

"Do you see him?" L pointed to Light while staring down the terrified figure of Teru, who nodded as best he could. "He's mine." He growled again in a deeper tone. "Don't touch him. If you even look at him in such a way, I will kill you." L released his hold on him and let him stumble backwards, returning back to his intense and reserved state.

_'Posessive, are we? And such a sexy voice...' _Light smirked and resumed leaving the building, aware of the presence of L silently trailing behind him. He lead them to his Lamborghini Murcielago and pressed a button on his set of keys, watching the door open by sliding up instead of out. L reached the passenger side and got in cautiously, watching as the door slid back down and closed securely. Light walked around and got in the driver's seat, glancing towards L and smirking. They sat in silence.

"L-"

"Call me Ryuzaki."

Light nodded. "Ryuzaki... Why are you so interested in me? I understand that you've never let anyone touch you." Ryuzaki was taken back by the question, he was not sure the answer. He had his wants, needs and intentions. None of them he could explain, it was simply done. That was the way he had always worked.

"You don't have to answer that, I understand." Light extended out his hand and let his fingers touch the smooth, pale skin of Ryuzaki's face. Ryuzaki, on the other hand, froze in place. As the hand moved, that soft soft hand... He felt his nerves convulse inside him with this new feeling of relaxing pleasure. His muscles loosened and his eyelids fell closed, leaning into the hand that was now his comfort. He could feel the animalistic side of him fade away into the depth, leaving nothing but himself and all his human nature.

The hand pulled away and he felt a shiver run through him as cool air hit the abandoned spot on his face that was once warm. He looked over to see Light staring at him, watching his facial expressions and gauging his reaction to the touch. It seemed he was pleased. Light spoke, "Let's go home."

...-...

Haha seems that Ryuzaki there is becoming quite tame. But don't worry, tame isn't his nature. ;) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Recalling the first chapter, I realized it would be wonderful to write about Light and Teru. Teru is sexy, anyone disagree? Anyway, I want to know if you would read a Light/Teru story. I won't write one unless I have enough inspiration from my wonderful readers, so please do tell me what you think! And don't forget to review, it pleases me and makes me want to write more!

Ryuzaki felt his nerves tangle then untangle then tangle again as he began to feel new emotions that he thought he would never feel. Amazement was one.

"Light-..." He made a face as he realized he had no idea what to refer him as. No honorific seemed appropraite enough, the closest he had was _dono_. _'Light-dono? Does that sound right?'_ He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go with it. When he went to go speak, he noticed Light staring at him again from the corner of his eye. Light gave a side smile.

"Light-dono?" Ryuzaki made a face at the way it sounded. He noticed Light hold in a laugh. "Dono? I don't think that will be necessary at this point. Call me... Light. Seems most appropraite." Ryuzaki nodded and spoke, "Light... can your house be any bigger?" Once again with the name situation out of the way he felt the amazement arise in him when he looked up at the 3 story house. For once he felt small and vulnerable. For once... he did not feel dull as when he was locked in a cage. The more he spent away from it, the more the animal inside him slowly slipped away. Was he becoming tame? Naw. Couldn't be. He had always been this way, his past causing the hatred and the pain that he thought would never be able to be eased.

"You coming?" Light called from in front of him and he noticed he had been standing there for more than two minutes after Light had walked away towards the door. Ryuzaki blinked. "Oh, yes." He caught up to Light and followed him through the entrance. Inside the house was more than he could ever imagine, the large windows, no the windows_ were _the walls. The furniture at first sight seemed expensive, a large black couch that could seat 10 people curved around a black coffe table, the center glass. Underneath, there was a black furry rug. The television was an oversized flatscreen that sat on a black wood entertainment center. As his eyes wandered around the room, he also noticed how the begining of the kitched was more like a bar, with high stools on the living room side, a walkway on the farthest side from the door led into the kitchen where there was an island counter. Beautiful black marble made up the counters and a white marble floor.

"Come this way." Light said and lead him past the living room and kitchen entrance. After passing they came upon another entrance, this one, on the farthest side of the room by the clear window wall, lead into yet another living room with furniture more fir for relaxing than for show. A simple red love seat and a white circular chair that looked as if it could spin. Before they could walk into the living room (the walls were walls in this part of the house) which also had a fireplace on the other side of a brick wall, there were stairs. They were stairs that circled around like a double helix, leading up to a loft with yet another couch and t.v. Next to the staircase was a dining table, cherry wood.

Light went up the stairs and past the loft, finally reaching a final room with no exits but a balcony. A king sized bed lay in the center of the room with a black canopy overhead. The covers and sheets were also black. Large walk-in closet and yet another t.v.

How much porn does this dude watch? (1)

"This is my room. Our room." Light said and glanced over to Ryuzaki, who looked over at him from the corner of his eye. "That is quite sudden." He stated, although the words meant nothing as they passed his lips. It was just something to say, he was longing for his touch again... He would be this man's pet. A pet for him to do whatever he pleased. He would give himself as he did to the one from his past... though hoping it will never end this time. Its been too long since he's been touched in such a way. Will this man... tame him?

"Ryuzaki." Said man looked at him and waited for him to speak. Nothing came. Instead, Light came to him slowly and cupped his cheeks. Ryuzaki gazed at him, into his eyes as the other did to him. "What Teru told me... about you being an animal. What does he mean?" His eyes widened at the question before bringing his thumb up to bite it. "I have a dark past, Light. A past that tore me apart, made me evil, made me crazy and dangerous. Turned my into something that isn't normal. If something were to strike a cord in me that would set me off... no one is safe. I've been in that locked away safely in that cage, in that dark place like an animal, like the one I am. I'm quite surprised you had the guts to come to me."

Light stared at him. "I didn't think about it. You drew me in."

"I drew you in because I saw interest."

Silence spread through the room like a blanket that was uncomfortable. It had to be thrown off. Light leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryuzaki's lightly, feeling the other wrap his fingers around his arms and squeeze. He pushed him back until Ryuzaki's legs made contact with the bed, the kiss deepening. Ryuzaki felt Light grab him underneath his upper thigh and lift his leg up to let it rest around his waist, his opposite arm wrapping around his waist as Light laid him down onto the bed.

"Light." He said, his name rolling off his tongue smoothly.

"Yes?"

"I must warn you... that you might experience my animalistic lust." Ryuzaki looked him dead in the eye at his warning. Light replied. "As long as it's not going to kill me." He said and kissed him again, this time letting his tongue wet his lips. They opened slightly and his tongue spread them the rest of the way, tasting him. Ryuzaki groaned softly, unaccustomed to this feeling of pleasure, his body sensitive. So sensitive in fact, that when Light pulled away from his mouth and traveled down his jaw to his neck, when Light just barely began to nibble on his skin... Ryuzaki jumped and let out a sexy loud moan. A smile played on the brunette's lips as he moved to pull off the white shirt, revealing a quite toned chest. He was small yet muscular, his skin milky pale with carmel nipples.

"You look so beautiful, Ryuzaki." Light teased and watched as his cheeks tinted a slight pink. But two can play at that game.

Ryuzaki felt his body heat, not just with the pleasure, but he could feel his animalistic instincts take over and he flipped their positions, enjoying Light's surprised expression. Leaning down he whispered seductively into Light's ear. "Why Light, you are absolutely... delicious."

-...-

Hehe, cliff hanger! Will continue in next chappy


	3. Chapter 3

By the way, the little one next to that sentence meant that I just couldn't help saying that... I just kinda threw that in there just cuz I wanted to... ^-^

-...-

Light shivered and let out a shaky breath.

"Light... I know you expected to be top, and you have me for a pet. Don't worry, I'm still your pet... but I just can't help it when I get like this." Ryuzaki nibbled on his earlobe and couldn't help but begin undoing the buttons on Light's shirt one at a time, kissing down his chest as he went. "I'm uncontrollable." Chuckling darkly, he continued down his smooth skin, reveling in the soft whimpers from above. The silky black cloth fell to the side as he popped open the last button. As Light sat up on his elbows it fell easily from his shoulders. Watching, he was aroused at the simple seductive stare Ryuzaki gave him as he teasingly pulled down the zipper of his slacks with his teeth. His fingers curled underneath the fabric and the pants came off smoothly along with the black silk boxers. His hands were immediately grabbing his thighs then, causing Light to groan in want.

"R-ryuzak-"

"Shh." He pushed Light back onto the bed after he tried to rise. "Nuh uh, Light." Said boy bit his bottom lip and relaxed into his soft blankets, letting Ryuzaki proceed without further disruptions.

"Good boy." Ryuzaki's voice was deep and smooth, sexy and commanding. Oh, damn. Light felt like he was going to melt under this man and he hasn't even started to get serious.

Warm hands caressed his thighs with moderate pressure. Light gasped when he felt a fiery tongue lick his slit, moving down the shaft at a painfully slowl rate. Fingers dug into the skin on his legs, creating red crescent shapes aligned in a pattern. Light hissed in pain and pleasure, his breath coming in pants as Ryuzaki engulfed his cock and descended to the base easily, his throat muscles relaxed as he took him all in. All Light was capable of doing was gasping and panting under the talented tongue, his body convulsing with the pleasure.

"Yes, that's it, Light. Does it feel good?" He continued to tease him with his tongue and heard the brunette struggle to speak. "R-ryuzaki..." A moan erupted from his mouth then as his cock was taken in yet again. His hips struggled to rise up off the bed but was held down by the other. He could feel his release coming close.

Ryuzaki must have noticed for he pulled away, leaving the boy to give him a look of abandon. Crawling back up to him, Ryuzaki nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck, teasing the soft skin into shivers. Seeing Light look down towards his pants told him those needed to be discarded. Standing over him, he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, stepping out of them and kicking them out of the way along with his boxers.

"Much better." Light commented as Ryuzaki sat between his legs. He watched as Ryuzaki brought his fingers to his mouth and ran his tongue over one seductively, his eyes half lidded as he stared at Light. As he slipped the finger into his mouth he rolled his hips against the brunette's, eliciting a hiss from him at the friction. He sucked on his fingers after inserting more, wetting them and groaning as he did so. Light felt himself grow harder at the sight in front of him, the man obviously purposely teasing him and it just turned him on to no end. Removing his fingers from his mouth, he spread the boy's legs and made Light whimper as he teased the entrance before a slicked finger slipped in easily. The discomfort he felt at the intrusion had him squirming, still a virgin when it came to his ass. Ryuzaki bit his lip in anticipation as he listened to those irrisistable mewls and moans from the sexy brunette, his erection painfully hard and wanting to be in that tight enclosed space.

"Light, do you know how incredibly delicious you look?" He whispered to him and watched as his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Who knew this boy who looked so evil, so fearless when he first saw him would be here under him, panting, sweaty and blushing. This was a moment that he would enjoy very much.

Another finger was added, scissoring inside him and stretching him before he was entered with something much, much bigger. One final finger was inserted and he took pleasure in watching Light moan loudly, quickly removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock, the tip pushing against his entrance.

"Uhn... Ryuzaki." The name rolled off his tongue smoothly, it was sexy. The man couldn't take it, he thrust in with force, the animal inside coming to the surface. Light screamed out mostly in pain but he didn't complain.

"I told you, Light. Are you sure you would like to continue?" Ryuzaki was still moving. Even if Light said he wanted to stop he didn't think he would have that control. He would go until he was finished, until his instincts calmed.

"N-no, keep going." He said, clenching his teeth after a hard thrust. Pounding into him with vigor, the man grabbed the legs that were now wrapped around him and dug his nails in creating new marks. Sweat dripped from his hair onto the pillow, his body and the one below were covered in their own perspiration. The rough treatment Light was receiving was driving him crazy, the pain was gone, now it was pure fucking insane pleasure. Atleast that's what it was before-

"F-fuck, Ryuzaki! Right there, move there!" He begged and Ryuzaki complied, hitting that spot. Watching as the boy screamed in pleasure his lips perked up into an evil grin as his animal side kicked in fully. As this happened, Ryuzaki was rough as he pulled out and flipped him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him up onto his hands and knees before thrusting back in violently. Light swore he had almost blacked out as he was entered again, a sharp pain shooting up his spine. After the pain, he felt the waves of pleasure again as his prostate was found once again.

"Ahh, you feel so good, Light. I just knew you'd be this good." He leaned forward and latched onto his neck, his teeth sinking into the skin and drawing blood. The brunette gasped and let out a high pitched moan, the sound doing wonders to Ryuzaki's body and he thrust deeper... rougher if that was even possible. A hot hand reached around and took hold of his throbbing erection, squeezing and running a thumb over the tip and digging into the slit. Light whimpered and screamed at all the pleasure he was feeling, the mouth on his neck let go and he felt a tongue lick up the blood from the wound. More blood was being drawn as the man's other unoccupied hand reached up in between his shoulder blades, he felt nails dig into the skin and hissed as they were dragged down his back. He was sure there would be marks all over his body from Ryuzaki.

The hard thrusting continued and Ryuzaki could feel Light was about to break, though his own mind was focused on his own release, focused on fucking this boy into oblivion. This was their first time at sex and he was already being too rough with him. Damn this animal.

"R-ryuz-zaki, I'm gonna c-come!" He screamed one last time before he released into the hand and the sheets, this caused the other to come deep inside him. Ryuzaki felt tremors through his body and he rode out his orgasm, groaning softly to himself as he listened to Light moan quietly as he was filled. As he pulled out, cum flowed from his ass and down his legs, the sight made Ryuzaki lick his lips and he leaned down, running his tongue up the back of his leg. Light shivered and his eyes widened and he clenched the sheets he was holding when he felt that warm sinful tongue swirl around his entrance then slip inside, lapping up as much cum as he could and moaning softly as he did so.

"Lay down on your back, Light." Said boy resisted the urge to just collapse but instead he turned over and carefully laid on his back, his limbs shaky and worn out from being fucked like a maniac. Ryuzaki rested his body against Light's before leaning down and letting his tongue glide across those soft lips. He had calmed down from his animalistic high and was now wanting to be sensual with him. This was odd for him, he usually didn't care how someone felt.

Light opened his mouth to let him in, both groaning at the feel of their tongues meeting. They rolled against each other and fought for dominance which was difficult, though Ryuzaki won in the end. Yes, he was still the pet, he was still a slave for this boy. But when it came down to something sexual like this... he will always come out as top, and he felt Light knew this.

Ryuzaki felt arms wrap around him and he shivered, not used to the feeling of someone holding him, let alone touch him. But he relaxed, rolling onto his back so Light was now halfway on him, his head nuzzled in the crook of his neck, smirking when he felt the brunette tease him with gentle bites and kisses. He closed his eyes.

"Ryuzaki."

His eyes snapped open to find Light staring down at him intently, his eyes returned back to their usual dark stare, the type of stare that said 'evil' and 'control' in many different languages. Well, his time as being dominant had lasted long enough, he guessed.

"Ryuzaki. Next time, I'm fucking you." He stated and received a lazy look from the man. "Okay. Light." He answered, though he knew it wasn't true, even though at the beginning he wanted to be the one below Light. The next time this happened he was sure he was going to take over, whether he wanted to or not. He wasn't exactly in total control of what his body and mind did when violent or sexual cases approached. When the animal inside wanted out...

Then the animal inside will come.

-...-

Sooo, I hope you liked this chapter :D PLEASE REVIEW! or you won't get anymore chapters :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are enjoying it. :) Okay, so I decided to go along with my plan and make this story with a bit of a plot, but nothing much. The opportunity to make it longer was too good to pass up especially since I already had the whole idea jot down on paper to make it longer, so here it is. Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... *tear***

**L: Aww, poor you. I feel sooo sorry.**

**Me: L, shut up.**

**Light: Thank you! **

Light laid beside a sweating Ryuzaki, watching in worry as the man trembled slightly in his sleep, his eyebrows knitting together in fear, heavy pants and soft whines escaping his lips. His fingers curled around the sheets as he lay there on his back, eyes shut tight.

Slowly, he reached out a hand to him and moved the damp hair out of his face before cupping it gently, sighing in relief when Ryuzaki calmed.

_'What was that about?'_ Light thought and rested his head back on his pillow, not bothering to sleep for the rest of the night in case he had another episode. _'What happened to him?'_

_-...-_

Ryuzaki woke the next morning and rolled over, noticing the feel of cool sheets beside him. Opening his eyes, he found an empty spot next to him, Light gone from the room. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand, searching for his discarded clothes from last night.

Oh, last night.

Ryuzaki sighed and remembered how rough he had been with the boy, forgetting in the process he was a virgin. He felt... guilty.

Guilty? He, Ryuzaki, was feeling guilty?

He shook his head as if to clear it from the confusing thoughts that stormed his mind and put on his clothes before hurrying to find Light.

"Morning, Ryuzaki." Light said in his best cheery voice, struggling with it from the lack of good social contact. In front of him was a pan, in the pan was an omlet with octupus sausages. His skills with cooking weren't amazing but they were enough to get him by, although his sister said it was delicious.

"Hey, Light." He found a seat at the bar and watched as he finished sliding the omlet onto a plate with the sausages and placed it in front of Ryuzaki. "Eat." He said simply and sat across from him. "You need it."

Ryuzaki stared at the food then picked up the fork and dug in. Taking a bite he chewed then made a moaning noise. "This is very good, Light." He said, then glanced around and spotted the fridge. Smirking, he stood and walked over to it as Light watched him with a curious stare.

"But, I'd rather have..." He opened the fridge and found what he hoped was there.

"Cake?" Light asked incredulously. "But it's breakfast time."

"Correct, but my diet consists of nothing but sugar. Keep that in mind, Light when you go grocery shopping. Your little pet over here likes sweets." He shuffled his bare feet back over to where he was sitting with a fork ready and took a bite. "This right here is much more suited to my appetite."

Light rolled his eyes and decided to ask him about what happened last night.

"So, Ryuzaki... last night-"

"Oh, about that, I feel guilty. Please forgive my roughness, I cannot help myself." He took another bite, gazing at the brunette who shook his head, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "N-no, not that. I was talking about your nightmare."

Ryuzaki's eyes grew serious and he sighed, hoping Light wouldn't notice, and when he did was wishing he wouldn't ask. He didn't want to remember, those nighmares were apart of him now but he ignored them as best he could. This was going to be difficult.

"I'd rather not bring that up, Light. It's a very sensitive area." Another bite. It was the boy's turn to sigh. "Alright." Only the second day and he was already prying him for answers about his past. Things were moving fast and Light couldn't help thinking how close their bond was already becoming, excusing the fact that Ryuzaki probably wouldn't feel comfortable talking about what happened to him. Not yet, maybe sometime.

"Well," Light began. "I have someone coming over today to talk with me about some business, hopefully you won't mind."

"Oh, not at all, Light."

"Good." He stood from where he was sitting and walked out of the kitchen, running upstairs. Ryuzaki heard the shower turn on. He put the cake away and smiled devilishly, going quietly up the stairs and into the room.

Light was in the bathroom, he set his clean clothes on the hanger and placed it on the towel rack by the shower for when he was dried off and clean. He smirked.

The man waited outside the door for a few seconds before slowly opening the door, glad that the hinges didn't make a sound. He went in and shut the door behind him without looking back, already naked and sneeking towards the shower.

"Ryuzaki."

A deep, sexy voice sounded from behind him and he froze, turning to find a naked Light. As quick as he had seen him, he was pinned to the wall, his wrists held in place on either side of his head. The brunette's body was flush against his, his eyes staring lustfully into his own and he could see the dominant, piercing hint behind them. Maybe Light was right when he said he was going to fuck him the next time this happened.

Maybe.

Ryuzaki struggled to switch their positions but Light would have none of that, he dragged the man into the shower where the water was steaming hot, the glass in the bathroom already fogged.

"I want to tame you." Those words sent chills down Ryuzaki's spine and he released a deep growl from his throat, the animal inside kicking in.

"My pet will be tamed, Ryuzaki. I told you I would get you." He ran his tongue along Ryuzaki's lips. "And here we are." Their bodies were now drenched, water dripped from their hair and Light enjoyed how easily his hands slid up and down the delectible body that was flat against the wall. Grabbing his erection he pumped, earning a deep groan from Ryuzaki. He bit down on his lip, forcing himself not to give in to the pleasures Light was bestowing upon him. It was useless, he should have known. Sinful fingers curled themselves in his hair and yanked, causing him to hiss half in pain. The other hand still pumped him, bringing him closer to the release he now so desperately needed.

"Does it feel good... Lawliet?" Light whispered seductively in his ear, grinning wickedly when he felt the body tremble, a gasp leaving the other's lips as his real name was said.

"Light... mmnn, no. No, I won't submit."

"I'm afraid it's a little to late for that. You're just going to have to take it, take it all like the animal you are." Releasing his erection, he quickly shoved two fingers into his ass, Ryuzaki screamed at the sudden intrusion, the pain shooting up his spine. He made a growling sound deep in his throat after a few thrusts of the fingers, now wanting more of it. He pushed his hips back in search of more.

"Yes, that's it. Want it."

So this is what Light was really like, in truth, the dominant side of him turned him on to no end. Yes, this was the Light that he first saw, this is the Light that takes control, completely dominant. This is the Light he chose, wanting to give himself to the boy the first time their lips touched, the first time he laid eyes upon him. Oh, the incredible pleasure that just went through his body. Yes, he was going to give himself completely to Light, he was going to be his pet, his slave. His body was Light's to play with and he would enjoy every second of it, squirming underneath him at all times.

"Light, uhn, more. I want more." He begged, receiving a laugh from behind as the fingers were removed. In their place, Light prodded at Ryuzaki's entrance with his own erection, inching his way in teasingly just to watch the man whine and beg for more. Light let out a lustful moan as his cock burried itself deep inside him, the other whimpering.

"C'mon, Lawliet. What happened to your animalistic side, huh? Show it to me again, I'd love to be a little rough with you."

His words sparked that part inside him and he bared his teeth, glancing at Light from the corner of his eye. "Just fuck me, Light." He said heatedly, shoving himself back against him. Light smirked and pulled out to the tip just to thrust harshly back inside, taking pleasure in the amazing sounds that escaped the man as he was pounded into. Rotating his hips slightly, he searched for that spot inside Ryuzaki that would make him scream his name. Mmm, the sound of that...

"Scream for me, Lawliet." He said, snapping his hips forward repeatedly, Ryuzaki's hands out in front of him to balance himself against the wet wall of the shower. His wish was granted when he hit his prostate, earning himself a sexy cry of pleasure.

"Yes, that's it. Louder." Ryuzaki clenched his teeth, waiting for the next sharp thrust but it never came. His body relaxed slightly and wondered what the brunette was up to. He was caught off guard when Light thust in unexpectedly, his hair being yanked back simultaneously. He let out a scream.

"Now, scream my name." His lips were grazing Ryuzaki's ear, whispering to him in a deep voice that sent chills through his body. He couldnt help but try to claw at the wall, needing something to cling to as he was fucked from behind. As if Light read his thought, he pulled out and quickly turned him around, picking him up and forcing Ryuzaki to wrap his legs around the slender waist. Another loud scream echoed through the house as Light thrust into him once more, his eyes piercing into him with a satanic grin playing on his lips. Ryuzaki almost came at the sight. He was panting, moaning and screaming against the wall he was shoved up against and he immediately took hold of Light's shoulders, digging his nails in. Blood soon trickled down his skin.

"Ahh, Lawliet. That feels so good, harder." Light bit his lip at the feeling as he pounded into Ryuzaki, who looked like he was about to tear someone to shreds, in a sexy sorta erotic way.

Ryuzaki screamed again, his prostate being abused but it felt so _good_. His nails sunk deeper into the skin, a grin of his own making its way onto his face at the sound of Light hissing in pleasure.

"Light, harder! Fuck me hard!" He was out of breath, his animal side focing him to lean forward and bite down on Light's neck. It was so erotic, so hot this scene. He closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure. Light sped up, thusting upwards as deep as his body would allow. This was enough for Ryuzaki to come, his essence covering Light's stomach. The brunette let out a loud moan and came deep inside him, filling him completely. Ryuzaki released his hold on Light and slumped against the wall, reveling in the feeling of the after effect of such hot sex.

Arms wrapped around his body sometime later and he realized he was being carried, the water shut off and a towel just being thrown on the counter.

"You fell asleep for a few minutes, Ryuzaki." He said and gave him a smile, unlike the ones in the shower. This one was softer.

The man made a noise deep in his throat, his eyes falling closed again as he felt soft sheets come in contact with his body. A warmness spread throughout his body as Light laid down next to him, his arms wrapped around his body once more. Silently, he curled up next to the brunette and felt fingers run through his soft silky hair, lulling him to sleep.

-...-

_'BB, wh-what are you doing?' Ryuzaki stuttered and trembled, glancing up at the figure looming over him. 'What do you mean, love? I am just doing what I please.' He laughed darkly and kneeled down in front of his shaking lover, his hand caressing his cheek before grabbing his chin roughly, forcing him into a harsh kiss. Ryuzaki pulled back suddenly, panting. He didn't want this. What was going on? Why was this happening?_

_'You're not going to get away tonight. I'm gonna have my way with you.' He picked Ryuzaki up by the arms and pulled him down a dark corridor and down a flight of stairs into someplace that smelled rotten. The smell of death and sex._

_Ryuzaki tried to rip away from the strong grip but received a slap to the face, then a soft kiss to the forehead. 'Now, now. We don't want you to end up getting hurt too badly, do we?' Ryuzaki shook his head slowly._

_'Good.'_

_-...-_

Hehe, yes, yes, I'm getting to the plot stuff, just figured you all wanted some hot stuff before we get all into it. Hope you guys liked it. :) PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU GET MORE CHAPPIES!


	5. Chapter 5

I had received some pretty good advice and I'm thinking about taking a little more time to consider what I'm typing. Please be patient! I'm only trying to make it better! :) Though I haven't really written anything with plots so be easy on me ^-^ This is my first real attemp at a solid plot... hopefully it doesn't turn into a wreck, please tell me if something doesn't sound right so I can change it! Oh and it might be OOC.

I just realized I'm a sucker for mpreg... especially for Sebby/Ciel... I've been reading a lot of those. Anyone interested in me writing a Kuroshitsuji fic? :D I've been dying to write one after I finish this and Bleach.

-...-

Ryuzaki snapped his eyes open and sat up abruptly, panting with a sheen of sweat covering his face. His eyes glanced around the room, taking in the familiar settings as he tried to calm his mind with thoughts of reality. Breathing in, he exhaled out, releasing most of the tension and sighing.

"Ryuzaki?" Light spoke softly through the darkness. He sat up and rested his chin on Ryuzaki's shoulder. "Did you have another nightmare?" He only nodded in response, the memories of that night flashing through his mind. He felt warm fingers smooth over his cheek and let out another sigh, letting the nightmare disperse.

"I'm fine, Light." He said and laid back down, pulling the boy with him so he could be close to him as he slept. They wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off.

-...-

"Won't you tell me?" Light asked for the tenth time that day, the appointment with the man Light had to see was moved to this afternoon from yesterday. Can't really call it an appointment, it was just business, right?

"No, not yet. Understand this is difficult for me, Light. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it just yet. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. I don't intend to keep it from you forever." Light hesitated for a second before giving in. "Alright, as long as you tell me some time or another."

Nearly an hour and a half passed by before Ryuzaki stood from where he was seated on the luxurious couch by Light, realizing his company would be over soon.

"I'm going upstairs for a while, Light." He said before walking off, receiving a nod from the boy who still waited patiently. Footsteps echoed silently as the man made his way up the spiral staircase to their room where the door was shut behind him.

Not minutes later, a knock on the door sounded and Light was quick to answer, letting the dark haired man in.

"Welcome, Teru Mikami."

"Good afternoon, Light Yagami." He stepped inside and gazed around the room in awe. Just how a God should live. Following Light back to the living room after taking his shoes off in courtesy, he was directed to have a seat across from where the teen sat.

"So, you never told me what you needed to speak with me about. Care to explain? And don't fool around, I don't feel like having to clean up a bloody mess." Teru took a shaky breath at those words, remembering exactly who was living in the same home as Light. Looking around quickly, he scanned the room. No sign of him, yet atleast.

"Ahh, yes. Well in fact, have you witnessed anything... out of the ordinary about L Lawliet?" He asked curiously, remembering when he would pass by L's cage and he would be curled in the corner, whimpering and whispering negative words. Light looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Now that you mention it," Light began, "He's been having nightmares. He won't tell me about them, atleast not yet anyway."

"I see. I wanted to give you a contact number from one of the others who work with me, just in case you can't get to me." He pulled out a card from the pocket in his jacket and handed it to Light who set it next to him. "Anything else?" He asked, noticing the odd look on Teru's face. He could only guess what he was up to.

His suspicions were confirmed when Teru slid off the chair he was sitting in and placed himself in front of Light, his hands on his knees.

"My God."

"This again, Teru? You're going to get yourself killed." He said seriously, though not bothering to remove the hands from his knees.

"Please, I need you. You can help me." He pleaded and only got a stern gaze from the teen. "Help you with what?"

"To kill."

Teru leaned forward, the other could feel the body heat coming off of him as he inched his way closer. His lips only centimeters from Light's own.

"To kill, but also... I want you by my side, Light. I want you by me as my God and more." Light sat, his face showed that of boredom as he gave him a blank stare, the man's lips brushing over his own ever so slightly.

"I warned you, Teru." The teen said and smirked.

"Wha- huh?" He said, looking confused. His confusion was answered when a hand grabbed him by the back of the neck, yanking him off of where he sat before Light. He was thrown across the room. In a panic he forced his aching body off the ground, glancing around until he caught sight of his worst nightmare.

"L L-lawliet, no please don't!" He begged as the murderous figure paced towards him, his eyes full of deadly intent. Those eyes... no.

"No, please! I'm begging you, no, don't kill me!" A scream erupted through the room as he was grabbed by the neck and lifted from the ground, his airways being constricted.

"How dare you touch Light. After I told you, after I warned you that your consequence would be death." The hand that was around his neck was burning with heat, the animal in him taking over, but nowhere near its full potential. No. If that was the case he would already be dead. This just happened to be his lucky day.

"Ryuzaki. I do not feel like cleaning up after you, release him." He commanded in a dark tone, a tone in which made Teru want to melt at his God's feet. Ryuzaki growled and let him drop in a pathetic heap. "Leave. Leave before I am forced to disobey my master and kill you right here."

"Y-yes!" He gor up and scrambled out the door, grabbing his shoes on the way. The door slammed shut as Ryuzaki stood by it, watching his target escape.

"You should have let me kill that pathetic fool." He said under his breath and turned towards Light, walking over to him.

"I didn't feel like cleaning up, as I said. It's also nice to know I have at least one dedicated follower, even though I only use that damn notebook when absolutely necessary."

"Light." Ryuzaki was inches from his body, looking at him, into his eyes. "I will be that one. You don't need him." He leaned forward and brough their lips together, wrapping his arms around the teen as he picked Ryuzaki up off the groud bridal style and headed upstairs.

_'Oh, poor Teru. Too bad I'm going to kill you whether you run or hide. Don't think you got away, I'll hunt you down.' _Ryuzaki smirked evilly as he was thrown down onto the bed, being devoured by Light in a way that made him feel like he could do anything, all the pleasure, all the pain. It was all so enticing, delighting him in ways he thought he could never be.

_'Beware, Teru. I'm going to kill you. Don't blame me for my actions, blame my brother. Blame the one who made me this way. Into the animal I am.'_

-...-

I hope you like it! My chapters are short but hey, Ive been focusing on a chapter a day, and with everything else going on, and helping my friend write her Kingdom Hearts story I don't have enough time. Im surprised Im getting this much done!

Poor Teru :( You just had to go and try to get Light. Bad boy! Please review if you want more ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Ichigo: Hey, what's the big deal? What the hell happened to you writing about me and Grimmjow?**

**Me: Shut up, I'll get to you after Black Butler.**

**Sebastian/Ciel: *sticks tongue out at Ichigo***

**Ichigo: Why you!**

**Me: Hey now, hey now, don't make me put you on time out!**

**Light: Ooo, you just got told.**

**L: Such fools.**

***everyone gives L a death glare***

-...-

_'You look as beautiful as ever, love.' Beyond said as he finished tying a blindfold around Ryuzaki's head. Watching him, he saw the pained expression on Ryuzaki's face and felt only a second of guilt, then it was gone._

_'Why, BB? Why are you doing this now? I did nothing wrong to you!" He screamed and struggled against the bonds that held him tight against a cold metal table, cool air hitting his naked and trembling body. His limbs were spread to each corner of the table, his body vulnerable to anything Beyond had for him. He shivered at the thought._

_'Why? Well, I'm just... bored.' Beyond hesitated for a millisecond then returned to his sadistic state. Ryuzaki noticed._

_'You're lying.' He said in a whisper._

_'Am I?' His voice was challenging; defensive. 'We'll see about that. Now let's have some fun, shall we?' Ryuzaki felt warm lips press against his own and he turned his head to the side, trying his best to avoid any contact from him. It was useless, he chin was grabbed roughly and he was forced to stare forward into darkness. Fingers traveled down his neck, tracing patterns and taking their time as they reached a nipple. Ryuzaki hissed as it was pinched rather harshly, he could almost feel the wicked smile on his face, his lips once again grazing his own._

_'Don't worry, my love. It will be fun.'_

_-...-_

Ryuzaki shot up in bed, his breath hitched and his hands trembling as he went to run his fingers through his soft dark hair. He glanced over and noticed Light's eyes fluttering open, waking upon feeling the distress in the man.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" He sat up, repeating as he did last night. This seemed as though it would happen every night until he could fix the problem, but how could he do anything when Ryuzaki couldn't even tell him what was going on?

"Another nightmare?" Ryuzaki only nodded in response and sighed, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and stepping down onto the hardwood floor. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to the couch, I won't be able to fall asleep again." Opening the door, he walked out. He knew Light would follow and he was right when he heard footsteps behind him.

Ryuzaki sat himself on one end of the couch, bringing his knees to his chest in his normal fashion. Light went over to the fireplace and lit it with a fire starter, watching as the flames licked the brick walls surrounding the small patch of blazing heat.

"Is this going to happen every night?"

"Yes, and it will most likely get worse each time." He said, watching Light stand and walk over to him. Before sitting he glanced at the clock, noticing it was 4 in the morning. Sitting down he pulled Ryuzaki into his arms and sat there in comfortable silence until the man asked, "Light, are you willing to deal with this? I know I haven't told you why this is happening but..." He looked into the teen's eyes. "Would you ever get rid of me, Light?" His eyes widened at the question and he gave him a soft smile. "Why would I do that? No, Ryuzaki, I'm not going to do that. I'm here for you, you're not going anywhere." He hugged him close and lifted Ryuzaki's chin gently to place a kiss on the man's lips.

"Thank you, Light." The quiet words were the final ones before he drifted off in the brunettes arms, his head nuzzled in his neck enjoying the warmth he found there.

_'I love you.'_ He thought, but he couldn't bring the words to his lips just yet. Sighing, he rested his head on top of the other's and closed his eyes. How could this be? That day when all he wanted was something to play with for the fun of it and here he is... consoling his pet, comforting him and even saying those fatal words in his head.

-...-

Sitting up, Ryuzaki realized that he was alone on the couch with a blanket draped over him. The fire was out in the fireplace and light streamed through the windows, their curtains halfway open for the soft partial rays of the morning sun. He looked around and found no sign of his owner. Stretching, he stood and shuffled his bare feet over to the kitchen around the corner and opened the fridge, pulling out the cake he had yet to finish from the morning before. Going to the bar he sat with his fork and stuffed a mouthfull in his mouth, enjoying the sweet strawberry taste.

"Goodmorning." The words reached his ears and he relaxed further as arms wrapped around him. He couldn't help but answer back with a small smile. "Morning, Light."

"I'm glad you got to sleep a little more, you always scare me when that happens."

"Light, it hasn't been that long. You talk as if we've been through it a million times."

"Just proves how much you make me worry." The arms that were around him tightened and he felt a pair of soft lips press against his neck. He swallowed his bite of cake and turned his head, waiting for those lips to connect with his. Light smirked and gave him a kiss before releasing him, Ryuzaki feeling suddenly cold with the loss of contact.

"I have somewhere to go today so you'll be here alone for a couple hours. I'll be leaving in about 3 so you won't see me until later this evening." Light pulled out something quick to snack on before heading out of the kitchen to go upstairs. He was stopped when Ryuzaki spoke. "I might not be here either, Light. I have some... unfinished business to attend to." He grinned evilly and began to plan it out skillfully in his mind. Light nodded. "I see."

Before closing the door to their room he shouted down, "Just make sure you lock the door on your way out, there's a spare key in the drawer by the front door."

"Got it."

-...-

Light looked at himself in the mirror, turning slightly and taking pride in the marks along his body from Ryuzaki. He smirked, turning on the shower and waiting until it was almost too hot to stand before getting in and washing his body and hair thoroughly. Cleanliness, good looks. You could say he's a bit of a narcissist. Not a total narcissist, he could love someone other than himself. The marks on him though... no, good looks don't count in this case. This was just downright erotic. He thought of Ryuzaki as the hot water ran down his body.

"Does he love me?" He whispered to himself, then shook his head. "No, he couldn't..." He heard a noise an immediately froze, then sighed as he realized it was just his imagination. "I have to stop thinking that way."

Turning the knob on the shower to 'off' he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom into their large master bedroom. Ryuzaki opened the door and came in, noticing Light's near naked form. Walking over to him, he placed his hands on the sleek wet chest and leaned forward to kiss the brunette, who responded by running his tongue along his lips in search for entry. His tongue slipped in as the man's lips parted, memorizing the taste of his mouth before running his tongue against the other's, causing Ryuzaki to groan. They pulled apart, Ryuzaki beginning his journey towards the door all too soon.

"Sorry, Light. But I have to leave now, I really can't wait any longer. I have the key with me so don't worry about locking me out." Light could only nod in response as he left, shutting the door behind him. Well that went by fast.

Light finished drying off and threw the towel in a hamper across the room, turning towards his closet and going in to choose an outfit.

Meanwhile...

Ryuzaki remember fairly well where the man worked, not far from where he stayed. In fact, the distance walking was rather short.

"This is going to be fun." He said, biting his lip as he realized he was mimicking old words from his past. Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts he stood in front of the building where he stayed, where he himself used to live, or rather used to survive for quite some time.

Opening the front door he stepped inside and glanced around at the dark walls, the dark cages on each side. He shivered, though he couldn't back out now. He couldn't be scared, his animalistic side told him to kill, to go forward. He listened and passed each cage, a growl emitting from him as the others made inhuman and disgusting noises in his direction. The commotion must have alerted somebody for a figure came walking down the hallway slowly. Neither of them could tell who each was, it was quite unnerving for the one coming towards him.

"Who's there?" The voice called out and Ryuzaki instantly recognized the voice. A dark sadistic grin spread across his face and he advanced upon the figure who he knew was shaking in fear. The man couldn't tell who it was, though he knew something, someone was there. The footsteps growing increasingly close for his mental comfort.

Ryuzaki came close enough for the figure to be able to identify him, his eyes targeted him in a menacing manner as he took in the terrified body.

"It's y-y-you! L-leave now!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, dear Teru."

Teru felt his knees about to give out under him and he fumbled over fight, flight or be paralyzed as he let this man kill him. He chose flight, turning and swiftly sprinting away. Ryuzaki felt his blood boil at the thought of a chase and ran after him, catching up to him with little effort.

"You can't run forever, I will kill you, Teru Mikami. You should stop there and save yourself the hopeless effort. This is no way to die, choose to die with pride and stop. Keep your pride and just give yourself to me." He was almost there... "I will eventually catch you and you know it, Teru. You know I will so why not just end it quickly without the struggle?" He noticed the man in front of him hesitate in his footing and he tripped. Slowing, he stood over him and looked down a the pathetic excuse for a human being.

"Ahh, very good. Now..." He kneeled down and looked at the paralyzed man, his eyes blank as he stared forward. After a moment he moved, ever so slowly he moved onto his knees in front of Ryuzaki. His thoughts were long gone, with death being close by he had no reason to think, no reason to fear it. His sudden change almost made himself fear again but he couldn't. This pressure...

Teru submitted quickly and quietly to Ryuzaki who stood, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him down the hall the rest of the way. They reached the end of the corridor and he leaned the limp body against the wall. "Don't move. Remember, Teru, there's no hope for you." He said before disapearing through a door, emerging minutes later with what looked like a stake and hammer, a box of nails under his arm.

The sight of those items should have caused Teru to faint, instead he stared at them lifelessly.

"This will be a work of art, for an animal that is." He laughed darkly and stuck a couple nails in his mouth to hold them as he picked up the hammer. "You're actually quite beautiful... if you didn't ruin it with your foolishness and stupidity."

He grabbed Teru under the arms and lifted him against the cross that hung on the wall. The cross was used in exorcisms for those who grew too crazy to be called even slightly sane. Those ones who went through it never lived.

"This is perfect." He said as he lifted one of his arms, taking a nail out of his mouth and placing it over the skin on his wrist. Aiming the hammer over its target, it came down and pierced the skin witha sickening sound that was faint. Blood trickled down his arm and a scream was heard throughout. The ones in the cages grew louder as this went on, some watched from where it was visible and banged on the bars to show some approval. Ryuzaki growled, grinning as he did the same to the other arm, the hammer coming down. He enjoyed Teru's screams of agony, the pained expression on his face before it went back to being lifeless once more.

"Yes, that's it. Scream." Another nail was placed over the skin on his neck, a faint flash of fear appeared across his eyes before it was gone. "Don't worry, this will be over soon." He brought the hammer down for the third time, the nail embedding itself in the wood on the other side. The smell of blood was evident in the air and Ryuzaki couldn't help but inhale deeply.

"Mmm, it smells delicious, Teru."

Teru was barely conscious, his eyes fluttering as he lost air. He struggled to breath but instead choked on his blood as it suffocated him.

Lastly, Ryuzaki picked up the large wooden stake. Where he got it from is a mystery.

"Are you ready for this?" He watched Teru struggle and it brought joy to him, killing has never been so... stress relieving.

Bringing the stake up he punctured the skin slightly as he placed it over his heart. "The Grand Finale, everyone ready for this?" He received loud howls that echoed throughout the hallway. The last thing Teru saw was the demonic grin from L Lawliet.

The hammer came down and with a final scream he was dead, his body still twitching as his nerves took longer to receive the massage from his brain that his heart had stopped. Blood was everywhere as it pooled on the floor below, Ryuzaki making sure it didn't touch him as he backed away.

"That's where you belong, Teru Mikami."

He turned and fled from the building, the sound of chains rattling and howls echoing barely reached his ears as he flew out the door and down the street.

_'You did it, little brother. I'm proud of you.'_

"Shut up!" He screamed at himself as he heard the words in his head. The house he resided in was in sight and he took a deep breath before entering.

He stopped in the doorway after closing the door to calm himself down before going upstairs to where Light had to be. Hours had passed.

Running a hand threw his hair he headed up the spiral staircase, opening the door and entering with a smile upon his face. Light was laying on his back on the bed, he was laid back propped on his elbows with a knowing grin on his face. Ryuzaki had to give him a sexy smile.

"Welcome home, Ryuzaki." He said and the look he was giving Ryuzaki pulled him in like a magnet. Walking over to the brunette, he leaned over and bit his lip, tugging on it playfully. "Yes, welcome home indeed." Leaning back, he pulled off his shirt and pants before climbing onto the bed with Light, who was in nothing but silk black boxers with red lace sewn onto the waistband.

"I think we need to have a little fun of our own. It seems you've had just a little too much without me, Ryuzaki." He spoke jokingly and pulled Ryuzaki down onto him after he lied fully on his back. He brought their lips together in a hot kiss, their hands tangling in each others hair and running over their bodies in want.

"I would never dare to have that much fun without you."

"Then shall we?"

"Of course, Light."

-...-

**What did you think of this chapter? Hmmm, I wonder who is going to end up being top this time. This little scene will continue in the next chapter so review if you want it! He, who would you want to be top? And don't worry, more plotty stuff might happen in next chapter. I don't write this stuff down beforehand, I just type it up after doing an outline so I don't know until I start typing! REVIEW IF YOU WANT RYUZAKI TO LIVE! or if you want more of this up there ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided Ryuzaki is gonna be top because he's still kinda hyped uo from killing poor Teru so he needs another way of release, waddaya say? :D It might be a little quick too, sorry to say but I can't wait to focus on the plot!**

**-...-**

"Mmm, Light. It's my turn." Ryuzaki said and got on all fours over Light, nuzzling his neck and nibbling slightly to enjoy the sweet sounds the brunette made. "I need this."

He was quick to pull off Light's boxers, wanting him more than ever. His body was becoming heated quickly and a moan erupted from beneath him as he palmed the hard erection. "I need you, Light. I wanna be inside of you so bad." He slid off his own boxers and threw them to the side before grabbing lube from the dresser. Light watched as he popped the cap open, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before rubbing them together to spread the slick liquid.

"Do you want this as bad as I do, Light?" He questioned as he slipped a finger into him then added another soon after, not waiting for Light to get comfortable though he didn't seem to mind in the least. Rather, he was quite enjoying it.

"Yes, I want it. Give it to me, Ryuzaki." His eyes clouded over with lust as he stared up at the figure who was fingering him, making scissor movements inside him to prepare for what was to come. Only two fingers were inserted before they were removed, being replaced with something a hell of a lot bigger. Light shivered.

Pushing in he watched as Light clenched his teeth in pain, not being prepared enough. But he begged for more nontheless.

"Ryuzaki... Lawliet hurry." His pleading drove the man crazy and he pulled out quickly before thrusting in again, a loud moan echoed throughout the room. He repeated this, pounding into Light with almost inhuman speed. The sound of skin on skin only added to their pleasure, adding to their lust and turned them on even more. Slowing down he sat up and pulled Light onto his lap, the teen was happy to oblige and moaned louder as he was pulled up and down on his length, going deeper than before.

Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his body and reveled in the boy's pants and moans. Searching for that spot inside, he tried a different angle, smirking when Light screamed out in pleasure.

"Ahh! L-lawliet, right there! More!" He moaned out the words and continued to whimper as his prostate was repeatedly hit, being abused with forceful thrusts into him. It felt so good, never in his life has he been fucked before Ryuzaki came and he was lucky to have this man as his first. He felt teeth grazing his neck and he let his head fall to the side to allow him more room, those canines bit into him, causing him to gasp and almost lose rhythm with Ryuzaki.

The raven haired man enjoyed his taste, it tasted of iron yet to him it was sweet. He lapped up the blood before kissing the mark he made, once again repeating this, sinking his teeth into the skin, this time to stay until he was finished fucking Light.

He screamed as his prostate was hit rather harshly and he couldnt help but smile, the pain bringing him pleasure. As he was pounded into a hand came inbetween them and grabbed his throbbing erection, precum dripping down the side. Ryuzaki pumped in time with his quick thrusts and could tell he was about to come. He sped up his insane pace and felt himself about to come as well. With a loud moan from Light, the teen came, Ryuzaki following soon after and releasing his essence deep inside him for the second time since he's lived with him. He moaned as he filled him and laid the tired brunette down onto the bed, removing himself and collapsing beside him.

"Just what I needed." Ryuzaki said through pants and he turned onto his side, curling next to Light. Both were sweaty from their activities but they didn't care.

"You're good at this." Light told him and he smirked. "I have experience." Was the simple reply.

"Oh... and, Light?"

"Yes?"

"To answer your question..." He began and Light turned his head towards him in time to see a light pink tint cover his cheeks. "Go on."

"I do love you, Light." The brunette looked taken back. "Y-you heard me?"

"Yes, every word." He smiled and leaned over to kiss Light who replied. "I love you too, Ryuzaki." Those words finally left his lips and he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders at the confession. Turning to face Ryuzaki he pulled the man close to his body, pulling only a sheet over them for cover. "I've always loved you, from the very beginning I knew I did."

-...-

"I have to run another errand today but it won't take that long. You'll be here when I get back, right?" Light asked as he slipped on his shoes, his coat slung over his shoulder just in case it rained.

"Of course, Light. I'm not going anywhere." Ryuzaki was stirring his lollipop in the sugar-filled tea, taking a sip before sticking the sweet treat into his mouth.

"Okay, see you later. Be good." He smirked before walking out, the door closing softly behind him. Ryuzaki lounged in the comfort of the couch, staring at the flames in the fireplace. A noise caught him off guard and he glanced around the large room. The fireplace causing strange shadows to dance across the room. Some shadows even looking too much like a human figure. Chills went up his spine as he sat in the partial darkness. The curtains were drawn over the windows, shielding the room from the dim light of the cloudy outdoors.

Another noise.

"Who's there?" He called out to the shadows around the room. He heard faint footsteps come from behind him and he spun. Gone. Turning back around, he heard more noises coming from the other direction and he couldn't help but back himself into a wall. The largest shadow moved across the walls in an almost terrifying manner.

"This house better be haunted, or I'm gonna have to tell Light that I'm losing it." He whispered.

"Really now? I thought you had already gone and lost your mind."

That voice.

Ryuzaki froze, his heart rate speeding up rather fast, he could feel each heartbeat like an aching thud in his chest. No, it couldn't be... How?

"How did you find me." His voice was low, a growl emerging from deep in his throat.

"It really isn't that hard to go to that horrid place you lived in and search the files. By the way, you did a lovely job with that Teru fellow. Beautiful work I must say, as expected from my little brother." The man inched forward to where Ryuzaki could see his face, the resemblance of the two was strikingly similar. Dark messy hair and pale skin, soft lips. There was only little difference, that being the eyes of the other were red, the clothes he wore were more fashionable in a sense. He wore a white button up shirt with sleeves that cuffed around his elbows, the first few buttons undone to expose his pale handsome chest, a black tie hung loosely from his neck. Black tight slacks hugged his legs in a somewhat sexy manner. It was no wonder why Ryuzaki had been attracted to his older brother before.

"What do you want?" Ryuzaki asked in a harsh tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to take you back. I couldn't have you escape and let you just go. Did you really expect me to not follow you?" He gave a dark chuckle and watched as his younger brother give him a deadly glare.

"I'm not going back with you, BB."

"Really now? I don't see it happening that way."

"It's been years, why are you just now coming? It makes no sense."

"Ahh, well..." Beyond stepped closer to him, only a foot away from where Ryuzaki was backed up against a wall. "You see, I've been watching you since you were released from that place. I have to thank that Light Yagami for making you vulnerable. Now it's easy going from here on out. I'm taking you back, since you've been here it seems you've been tamed a bit. We can't have that." He lunged forward and grabbed Ryuzaki, turning him and pinning him against the wall to handcuff him.

"No, I'm not going back!" He struggled against him as best he could, thrashing under the weight that suddenly pushed him farther against the wall, the breath knocked out of him.

"If you don't come with me, then your Light will get hurt. You don't want that, do you?" Beyond grinned evilly as he felt his brother cease his movements. "Good boy." He pulled away from him and lead him out of the house towards his car, a sleek black ferrari. The younger was thrown into the passenger seat, a quick kiss being placed on his cheek before the door was shut.

"Now, I suppose you're ready?" Beyond asked as he slid into the driver's seat, not expecting an answer. He chuckled again and started the car, stepping on the gas and speeding off down the street with a grin on his face, relaxed in his seat with only one hand on the steering wheel, the other behind Ryuzaki's head on the seat.

Ryuzaki sat rigid in his seat, not daring to glance at the other even once during the drive.

_'Light...'_ He bit his bottom lip and focused on the buildings that passed, slowly turning into woodland, a mansion hidden deep into the forest.

-...-

"Ryuzaki! I'm home." He yelled as he walked into the large house, slipping off his shoes and hanging his coat on the rack. He waited for a reply but received none.

"That's strange." Walking to the couch he glanced at the table, Ryuzaki's tea was now cold, his sweet treat laying on the saucer. "He never leaves something like that out. Ryuzaki!" He yelled again, skipping two steps at a time as he headed up the stairs, hoping his little pet was in the room. Opening the door he peered inside.

Nothing.

"No, Ryuzaki would have told me if he was going somewhere." His heart beat slightly faster. What if something happened to him?

_'His nightmares... could they be related to... someone in particular?'_

Rushing downstairs, he grabbed the phone off the counter and searched for the card Teru had given him not long ago before his death. He found it and quickly dialed the number, listening to it ring as he tapped his foot impatiently.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes, I need information on one of your ex-patients please, L Lawliet."

_"Ahh, him. I'll see what I can find. I'm sure we have something. What's your name?"_

"Light Yagami."

_"Hmm... oh my... now I remember why we had L." _The voice on the other line hesitated and Light realized he was holding his breath. "Well?"

_"You see Mr. Yagami... he was found while in the process of brutally murdering a man after raping him viciously. We took him in instead of sending him to prison for his crimes. He used to be the worlds greatest detective, but after the world recognized the killer as also being the detective people turned their backs on him. But it wasn't his fault. He wasn't always that way." _The voice seemed to quite as it spoke, taking a deep breath before resuming. _"L had spoken to us about the incident and said that his brother was the well known Beyond Birthday, a mass serial killer who only killed with reason. It seems that L had been tortured by him, turning him into..."_

"The animal he is." Light finished, his mouth hung open slightly as he took in the information.

_"Yes."_

"I think he may have been kidnapped by him." Light said after realizing the horrible truth. His knuckles turned white from gripping the phone tighter in anger and worry.

_"He's not safe, Light. I'll give you all the information I have to reach the hidden location."_

"What's your name, by the way?"

_"You can call me... Mello."_

_-...-_

After aquiring the information he needed he dashed outside, intent on finding what was his. Jumping in the car, he reached under the seat and let his fingers graze over a soft cover of a notebook, making sure he had what was needed... just in case.

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki. I'm coming." He took off down the street, his hands tight on the streering wheel. The speedometer was nearing its limit and he worried he would be stopped, but that didn't matter at this point. Buildings passed by in a blur and his concentration was tested as he swerved around cars that slowed him down, merging into the other lane for a split second before sliding back into the other lane after nearly getting hit.

A siren sounded from behind him and he cursed to himself, he had to keep going. The sirens grew louder as the charger cop car drove behind him, only a few feet from hitting his bumper.

Sighing, he slowed and allowed himself to be pulled over. He would have to explain to this officer that he was in a hurry, sure he would listen. He waited for the man to come, tapping his fingers on his lap.

"Step out of the car please."

"What? Shouldn't you be asking me how fast I think I was going?" Light stared at the man with spikey hair, his eyes sharp and seemingly seductive.

"You expect me to ask you that when you were going over two hundred? I don't think so. Step out of the car and come over to mine."

"I don't have time, you don't understand!" He said as he jumped out of the car.

"Oh, trust me. You'll get there sooner than you think."

"Wha-" He was cut off as he was shoved into the man's car, handcuffs being placed on his wrists, locked tight to where it felt like they were cutting into his skin. He tried to kick but it was no use, the man placing ankle cuffs on him and ducktaping his mouth, muffled protests the only thing that was heard as a blindfold was placed over his eyes and a drugged wash cloth being shoved against his face. The cloth smelled and Light's sight became blurry, his mind going blank as he fell unconscious.

-...-

Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to do more but for now just enjoy the suspense :) If you can even call it that. I call it excitement. REVIEW IF YOU WANT RYUZAKI TO LIVE! and do any of you have a guess as to who the man was that abducted Light? I personally like this character.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, be prepared for a lot to happen. :) Hopefully you like Light's abductor cause I do even though not many like him. He's too cool. And yes, I skipped a few days. I went and reread Another Note and worked on some of my other fics, oh well it's here now! Oh, and it might be OOC for Light mostly.

-...-

The dark dungeon was filled with what looked to be torture items of all different uses, some for plain hostile torture and some for sexual torture. Bones littered the stone floor, mice scurrying to and fro. The smell was sickening, bile building up in Ryuzaki's throat with each intake of breath but never being able to puke.

He was going to die this time, for sure. Beyond Birthday has changed, but how?

_'He isn't the same as last time I was with him. At first glance he seems like the killer he's always been, yet when I studied him closer... he was... looked like...'_

Does Beyond harbor guilt?

_'So why does it feel like he's going to kill me? It makes no sense.'_

The dirty air made him cough, hurting his throat. The rope bonds that held him against the wall weren't much but he was weakened, his body frail and dirty from being down here in the dungeon. Trying to escape was just about useless. His feet dangled half a foot from the ground, causing his weight to bear down on his wrists, making them sore and raw. His head hung with his eyes closed, the only movememt from his limp body was that of the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

_'Oh, Light... please don't come looking for me. It's pointless, you'll end up just like me and I just wouldn't be able to see you like this; in pain. Don't come, Light.'_

He heard a metal door open and the sound of grunting could be heard, a struggle... and an evil laugh.

_'Don't be...'_

A tall man with spikey hair emerged and stepped off the last stone step coming down from up above. He had a body in his arms, fiercely struggling against his grasp and causing the man to almost lose his grip once or twice but he never let go. Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed and he took a good look at the person who was in his arms.

It was Light.

Ryuzaki almost shout out to him but he held his tongue, waiting until they were alone. No, no, no, how? How could this possibly happen?

_'Stay calm, Ryuzaki.' _He told himself and bit his bottom lip.

"No, you son of a bitch! Let me go!" Light didn't look in the direction of Ryuzaki, who was on the wall straight across from the entrance. A table was a mere 15 feet in front of his and he feared for Light.

Light struggled as the man placed him on the cold table and forced him to lay flat, his head bouncing off the table at the force.

"You're not going anywhere." The man gave another evil laugh, his voice deep and dark yet somehow seductive in its own way. It gave him chills and he held still for the moment, exhausted from fighting against this guy. It was hopeless.

"You are a pretty one, aren't you?" He gave Light a hungry stare and let his eyes roam over the beautifully sculpted body that was still clothed. A tongue flicked out to lick at his lips and the brunette couldn't help but squirm under his gaze.

"Yes, quite handsome, Higuchi." Another voice entered the scene, leaving all three sets of eyes to turn to the new comer. He was dressed in a simple red silk button up shirt and black jeans, his hair was as unruly as ever.

"Ah, Beyond. Yes, I have him as you asked." He grinned evilly.

"Beyond? So you're the one... you're the one who ruined Ryuzaki!" Light thought he saw the man flinch but he passed it off as part of his imagination. "You sick bastard, how could you do it? Why did you do it?" None of his questions were answered. Beyond, hands in his pockets as he shuffled over to him in the same manner Ryuzaki would walk, except this man walked upright. Once he was by Light's side, Higuchi stepping away, he removed a hand from his pocket and cupped Light's cheek, gazing down on him. Suddenly, after what felt like hours, he spoke without looking away from his face.

"Higuchi... hold him down." Light's eyes widened at that and he wanted to struggle but knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. The spikey haired man held him down by his legs as he tried his best to squirm away, feeling cool skin graze his sides as Beyond pulled his shirt over his head. The realization of what was to come hit him like a ton of bricks and he began to struggle harder against them, whines of protest now escaping his lips.

Ryuzaki watched in horror from the short distance, although not being able to be seen since it was shadowed over where he was. His heart beat faster as he watched Beyong strip Light of his clothing, his whines becoming screams, his head thrashing from side to side and the muscles in his body straining as he tried to escape. Higuchi was the only one in the room with an amused look on his face, waiting for the moment when he could violate this precious, delicate body.

"No! Don't, no, no! Let me go!" Light was desperate now, not caring if his dignity or pride was lost. Tears streamed down his face in fear of what was to come and he couldn't stand the thought. He sobbed until a cool hand was placed on his cheek.

"Shh, don't worry, it won't hurt much." Beyond removed his hand and paced around until he stood at the foot of the table. His eyes bore into Light's own as he crawled onto the table like a predator, aware of three sets of eyes on him.

Beyond was going to hurt Light. He was going to torture him until Light was the way he himself is now. Another toy to play with in his eyes and he cringed. He watched, knowing there's no way he could save him now. The animal inside him wanted to come out, and it wasn't going to be long until it did. This time, it would come on stronger than it has ever before. There was going to be violence.

Beyond unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi hard cock, positioning himself in front of Light and holding his legs open forcefully, the teen began to whine once more and he turned his head to the side so he didn't have to watch what was about to happen. Focusing on the other side of the room, he thought he saw the outline of a figure hung against the wall an as he looked closer his eyes widenened and he opened his mouth to yell out his name.

"Ryuz- AHH!" He screamed out in pain as he was slammed into with no preparation and no lube. This was rape and Light couldn't stand it, it was painful and he had no idea how much he could take. Tears were dry against his face and after the first thrust, new ones emerged and spilled over.

Ryuzaki perked up at the sound of Light calling his name, he stared into Light's eyes with sorrow and fear, his fists balled up, his nails digging into the skin on his palms drawing unnecessary blood.

Beyond pulled out almost to the point of removing himself before thrusting back in harshly, Light's body trembling and was pushed upwards with each hard thrust. Screams echoed through the dungeon as he felt something inside him rip, blood dripping down onto the table. Ryuzaki felt his muscles flex beneath his clothes as he listened to those sharp screams of pain, his breathing becoming labored. His wrists twisted and turned as he tried to get out of the bonds.

"S-stop! PLEASE! STOP!" Light screamed in vain, the pain was unbearable and he felt as if he was going to black out, either from shock or bloodloss. Spots formed in his vision and he couldn't think straight, his sight straining to focus on Ryuzaki across the room. Bruises were forming on his skin as Beyond gripped his hips, his nails digging into the skin, his eyes still focused on Light's face as he pounded into him. The blood was like lubricant and he moved inside him with quicker thrusts. His prostate was sore after being abused so much and he could only whimper each time it was hit. This was too much, the pain, the angst. He gripped the sides of the table fiercly, his knuckles turning white.

Before he could pass out, he felt warm liquid fill him, mixing with his blood as it poured out of him onto the table, a low moan escaping Beyond's lips as he pulled out. Light lay there, limp, as the man pulled the zipper up on his pants and buttoned them before jumping off the table. Panting, Light lifted tired arms and tried to reach out helplessly for Ryuzaki, all his pride had dispersed. All he wanted was to be home with Ryuzaki, safe. He loved him and he wanted him to be near him.

Ryuzaki registered the look on Light's pleading face and he clenched his teeth, his arm muscles straining as he pulled against them. His anger flared and he could hear the ropes breaking strand by strand, Higuchi noticed and he alerted Beyond.

"I know, let him be." Higuchi was about to protest until he received a warning glance from the corner of Beyond's eye, sending dark chills down his spine. Beyond's face had been expressionless the whole time, and now he stood there, watching as his little brother became what he made him. The smallest uplift of the corner of his mouth on the outside, the smallest hint of guilt on the inside. He was stoic once again.

Ryuzaki's eyes burned with passionate anger, almost crazy. His teeth were bared as he forced more of the rope to break, each strand unraveling and finally giving out to splitting in half. A sadistic, evil laugh echoed through the room as Ryuzaki was almost free from his bonds.

Higuchi took a weary step back, but stayed where he was. Beyond watched fearlessly while Light stared at him, his mouth hanging open at what he was seeing. He was scary, Light had never seen Ryuzaki the way he is now and it sent chills through his body. No matter, they were going to escape. Light had a flicker of hope as he watched Ryuzaki break the last strand of the itchy rope.

Ryuzaki... the animal...

He stood there, his fingers curled inwards slightly as though he was going to slice skin with his nails, his eyes blazing with the ferocity of what he was, his teeth bared but parted, a sadistic smile on his face.

He was out to kill...

And blood would be spilt... until it pooled at his feet and covered the walls.

-...-

I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be the last one! Or atleast I think it will be. But please review! I need reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the ending. This was originally suppose to be a one-shot but I extended this story a little farther just for the hell of it so I hope it comes out okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and I'm happy I don't because it's perfect the way it is. That's why this is here so we can use our imagination and read other people's creations and have sweet orgasms to it XD

-...-

Higuchi clenched his teeth and lunged at Ryuzaki with a switchblade in hand, the man didn't move until Higuchi was an arms length away and slashing at his face. He swiftly side stepped, causing him to stumble before turning around again. They faced each other, deadly eyes staring back like a reflection. Ryuzaki was quick in swiping the knife out of his hand and slitting his throat, blood spattering across his face and white shirt. The crimson liquid squirted from his throat and ran down his body, pooling at his feet. Ryuzaki watched with fiery eyes as he fell back, his head cracking against the hard cement. His eyes immediately clouding over with death as more blood ran down like a stream through the cracks in the ground from his head.

Beyond stared as Ryuzaki didn't even set eyes on him, instead he began his walk over to Light. In the midst of the slaughter, the brunette had leaned over the table, reaching for the Death Note that had fallen unnoticably to the floor as they had been in the process of stripping him of his clothes. He clutched it to his chest after hastily slipping on his button up shirt over his shoulders along with his boxers, struggling in pain as he slid them gently up his aching legs. By that time, he had spotted Ryuzaki slowly coming towards him, blood that wasn't his own covering his face and clothes.

Beyond quietly went over to Higuchi's body, observing the pathetic corpse until he found what he was looking for. Picking it up, face expressionless, he turned and took a few steps forward and watched as Ryuzaki made his way to Light. They embraced each other as Light sat on the table, his legs under him and arms loosely around his neck. Pulling back, he gave a slight smile and mouthed a 'I missed you' towards Ryuzaki.

They heard a clearing of the throat and Light glanced back just in time to see Beyond pointing a gun at his beloved Ryuzaki. Said man's eyes widened and he watched on in utter shock.

It was slow motion from then on, Beyond's finger pulled back on the trigger without a second thought, Light panicking. His mind told him to do the only thing he could.

"Nooo!"

The gun was fired at Ryuzaki, coming at him in a blur. It all passed within seconds.

Ryuzaki stood there, blood now soaking his shirt and he trembled. The shock of it all was unbearable and he felt for a second as though he was going to collapse.

Light... his body covering his own, the brunette's back to Beyond as his arms were tight around his neck... they were quickly loosening. Ryuzaki stared forward at Beyond who stood across from him, watching them.

"Light... Light, no..." Ryuzaki's hands were trembling as they came up to wrap around Light's body. When he pulled a hand away to look at it, it was covered in crimson blood from the wound in his lower back. He heard Light gasp, his breathing heavy.

"Light... how could you do this?" He was gentle in prying Light off of him and laying him on the table. He was still alive... barely. He had little to no time to finish this and get Light out of here. His blood boiled, his teeth clenched and his own breathing quickened in pace, anger rising.

"Beyond Birthday..." The full name slipped passed his lips and he turned with silent rage towards the man who had shot Light. The intention to shoot Light wasn't there, the bullet meant for him yet he still felt the anger and pain inside. To think that his brother shot Light... it didn't matter. What needed to be done... will be done.

"Yes... L Lawliet?" His voice was low and smooth, the slightest hint of guilt could be heard and Ryuzaki had sensed it, then it was gone.

"You're going to die." Ryuzaki said, a deep, inhuman growl sounded deep in his throat and he slowly began walking towards Beyond, who was still waiting for him.

"Do you have the courage to murder me, love?" He asked, gazing at Ryuzaki and watching as his fingers curled, the rage building with each second, each step forward he took. Yes, this is what Beyond wanted...

This is what he had longed for in Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki swung his fist and Beyond dodged it sharply, another punch coming from the opposite side, he dodged again yet this time he ended up backing himself up against a kick that was coming from the other side. He skidded a few feet from the blow and breathed out. He dashed forward with the intent to strike him in the gut. Ryuzaki side stepped out of the way and grabbed Beyond by the waist and pulled him back to face him. Their eyes burned holes into each other as they became synchronized in their movements. Each punch and kick was countered, breathing becoming labored as they focused on each other's fighting patterns. Ryuzaki found a loop hole and struck Beyond in the jaw; stumbling backwards slightly gave Ryuzaki the perfect opportunity to grab him by the throat and dig his nails into the skin, blood seeping out of the wounds and around his fingers. He hissed in pain. He grabbed Ryuzaki's wrists and tried in vain to pry his hands away from his throat before he was suffocated. But this is what he wanted... this is what he was hoping would happen. Ryuzaki was absolutely wonderful in his eyes now!

"Beyond... you're worthless." Ryuzaki let his grip loosen and watched as Beyond fell to the ground, clutching his neck and taking deep breaths and gathering himself.

Ryuzaki turned and walked over to the weak body of Light, who gazed at him through half lidded eyes that spoke so many words and a dozen volumes of sadness. He bit back the urge to pick him up and dash out of there with him, but he had something he needed to do before he left. Otherwise, he would never be able to live in peace ever again.

He spotted what he was looking for next to the teen and picked it up before moving over to Light's pants in search of a small, sharp silver needle.

Glancing over to Beyond, he saw that he was struggling to lift himself up off the ground, but instead he stopped where he was, head hung down and legs underneath him with his hands on the ground in front of him. He looked like he was about to collapse, his arms shaking slightly.

"Beyond." The name came off his tongue flatly in a monotone voice. The head lifted from its hung position, his eyes lazily making their way up to meet Ryuzaki's cold ones as he stood in front of him. A small smile tugged at the corner of Beyond's lips.

"I'm... so proud of you, little brother." Ryuzaki's cold expression didn't change as those words were spoken softly, yet somehow they sounded sincere. Why was his brother like this? Why was he confusing him so? That didn't matter anymore. He was going to die, and he was going to die after his question was answered.

"Beyond. Why did you do it?" The question was so simple, yet Beyond's bottom lip quivered before answering.

"I did it because you were weak." Beyond stated and gazed up into his brother's eyes. He found more questions lurking behind them, urging him on.

"I wanted to make you stronger because you were pathetic and weak. I despise... hate weakness, and I wanted you to be something I could love."

"So you tortured me?" Ryuzaki clenched his fists and waiting for him to continue.

"I just wanted a brother I could be proud of, someone who was strong."

"But not a brother that would love you back."

Beyond flinched slightly. That was true. He was selfish.

"I didn't want to kill you, though. That was one thing I wanted to avoid." Ryuzaki stood there, confused. "Beyond, you just tried to kill me."

"Yes... but you don't understand. I... I felt guilt... a while after you escaped from me. To me, guilt was a form of weakness, one that needed to be rid of. It all came down to you... I needed to make myself feel superior and strong again. And the only way to accomplish that was... to kill you. Yet, the closer I came to killing you, the more the guilt grew. It confused me and I wanted to end it quicker and quicker every minuted that passed by, every moment you came within my reach I wanted to end you because I thought all my guilt would disperse when it was finished. But this..." He smiled more sincerely and gazed into Ryuzaki's eyes. "This... about to be killed by my younger brother, the one I strived to make strong. I did it... You did it, and I'm so very proud of you, my love, my little brother." His words were etched into Ryuzaki's mind as it pounded against his skull.

No time to back out now.

He opened to a clean page of the Death Note, needle in hand. He pricked himself, the blood gathering at the tip of the sharp needle. He began to write his brother's name with his own blood...

"Why don't you kill me with your own hands? That would be so much better."

"If I did that, you would take too much pleasure in enjoying it, and I want this to be as nonpleasuring for you as possible." Beyond's eyes were glassy and he sat in silence as he waited for what would happen. He had no idea. He felt weak and it... angered him. Yet, he could do nothing more now. He still held that little bit of happiness, knowing his brother had been the one to end him, the one he spent so much time with, trying to make him stronger because he was once weak.

"Goodbye... brother." Ryuzaki leaned down and kissed his forehead before standing upright and walking over to where Light was in the midst of life or death, his breathing was shallow. Picking him up bridal style, he carried him to the staircase and began to ascend them quickly.

Beyond sat in silence. Minutes passed before he felt his arm go numb, a sharp pain in his chest suddenly followed shortly after. He could feel bile rising in his thoat and instead of puking, he tasted foam. It was suffocating him, choking him to death along with the heart attack that was slowly killing his body. His last thoughts were that of his younger brother. Barely under a whisper, he managed to speak through the foam, releasing the words into the air for a brother that would no longer be near him any longer... until his end.

"I.. love you."

-...-

There was a dull ache in Light's back when he tried to move from his place in the bed, a groan echoing through the silent room. His memory from the past events were there yet blurred, the only thing he remembered well was getting raped and getting shot. What a night.

"Ahh, Light. You're awake, how do you feel?" Light followed the sound of the smooth voice to his right where Ryuzaki laid comfortable next to him, propped on an elbow facing him. He rubbed his eyes and answered, irritated at the raspy sound of his voice. "I'm fine, just a little sore is all." He made a move to sit up then decided against it when a sharp pain shot through him, causing him to gasp.

"You shouldn't move for the next couple days, you need to heal." Ryuzaki looked him over. "It's a good thing I was able to get that bullet out of your back, plenty enough damage was done. I was quite afraid I'd lost you." His voice grew softer as he neared the end of the sentence and Light glanced over at him. "I'm not going down that easy, it takes a lot more than a simple gunshot wound to my lower back to kill me, Ryuzaki." He averted his eyes to the ceiling before realizing he had questions.

"Ryuzaki, did you... kill Beyond?" Light gave him a look that said he wanted him to be dead. "Yes, with your Death Note. I placed it in the drawer of the nightstand right there by you." Light nodded and opened looked as if he was going to ask more, Ryuzaki waited patiently beside him, willing to answer anything at all from now on.

"What exactly happened between you and Beyond, what happened in your past?" He could almost feel that question coming and he was prepared for it. Taking a deep breath, he began. "First of all, Beyond is... was my older brother. It was a complicated relationship that we had gotten ourselves into, quite incestuous really." He smirked at the slightly shocked look on Light's face and decided to continue. "While our parents called it disgusting incest, we called it extreme love for one another. We did everything together ever since we were little. I distinctly remember when he first kissed me. When it happened it was an automatic reaction to kiss back and from then on we grew closer. We were young and didn't realize how wrong it was at the time. When our parents found out they called it disgusting and disowned us. Thankfully, Beyond was old enough to take care of himself and I so we moved out. Not long after, we were living the good life. Lived in a mansion and it wasn't long before he told me what he did to get the money."

Light took in the information, still gazing at the ceiling. "What did he do?"

"He was a murderer. Not long after did I find out that not only was he a murderer,, he was a cold blooded killer, an assassin, a serial killer. But, when it came to me, he was always so gentle at first. He always made it a point to protect me and love me. Then..." He swallowed hard, finally meeting Light's eyes. "He changed. Death... it changed him. One day he came home and he was rough with me, beat me. I was scared, yet I still loved him, regardless. How stupid of me now that I think about it." He paused and sighed, still keeping eye contact. "Days went by with what felt like rape, beatings here and there. Then the nature of the beatings changed and he grew sadistic... that's the day he finally decided he would break me. He took me and restrained me, torturing me and teasing me with minimal pain then finally a barage of pain then back to the little things. He molested me and raped me on multiple occasions and he began to say things that confused me, like he was playing with my head. I dare not repeat those words." He pursed his lips then breathed in deeply, letting out a steady flow of air. "Well... the point was to make me stronger, yet all he did was make me into a monster. Nothing to be proud of." He looked away.

"You're no monster, Ryuzaki." Light said steadily and softly, drawing Ryuzaki's gaze back to his face. "Then what am I to you, Light?" They kept their eyes locked onto each other, leaning forward inch by inch without realizing until they were centimeters away. Light glanced down at Ryuzaki's lips quickly before meeting his eyes. "To me? To me, you are the only one who can keep me on my toes, the only one who can draw so much love out of me at one time, change my life, save me from trouble. You are my lover, Ryuzaki. You own my heart, my soul and my body like I do you. You are no longer my slave, I am no longer your master. Ryuzaki, you are simply the one I will love always, no matter what happens. I will always love you and be by your side. You are my life."

Ryuzaki felt like he could ravish this teen, his heart beat faster, pounding against his ribcage. If he thought he felt love for this boy yesterday, well... it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He wanted nothing but to be by his side forever. He opened his mouth to reply.

"Li-"

He got no farther than that, feeling soft lips press passionately against his own. This was a kiss that felt different from all the rest, this one was meaningful and loving, full of trust and committment. It went no farther than a simple press of the lips, a simple gesture that said 'forever'. Yes, forever and ever.

-...-

_One week later_

"I feel lots better, can I please get out of bed, Ryuzaki?" Light lay on the bed, covers kicked off to the side and he looked to Ryuzaki with pleading eyes as the man stood over him with hands in his pockets. He shrugged.

"That depends. Can you move without wincing in pain, even with just trying to sit up?" Light experimented and smirked when he sat up all the way against the headboard without any pain at all. Ryuzaki cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that doesn't mean anything. You're going to have to experiment a bit more." He noticed something cross over Light's eyes and he observed him, trying to decipher what was behind that look.

"How should I experiment?" He asked, his tone playful and devious. Once again, Ryuzaki looked at him skeptically and shrugged. "Do some movements in bed."

A smile was plastered on the teens face and it all clicked in his head a second too late. He was suddenly pulled down onto the bed by his shirt, letting out a gasp in the process. "Light, what are y-" His mouth was instantly invaded by Light's warm tongue and he faltered, falling on top of Light. The kiss continued as Light flipped them over to where he was straddling Ryuzaki's hips, his hands immediately going to roam underneath his baggy white shirt. Light had waited too long for this and he wanted all of Ryuzaki, he yearned to hear him moan and feel him thrash underneath him, wanted to savor those screams that would erupt from his mouth and echo throught the house and frighten the neighbors into calling th police. Yes, he wanted it that bad and he would have Ryuzaki all to himself tonight. He would enjoy this delicious body and taste every bit of it, he would whisper dirty things into his ear and make the man below beg for more. He would make this man come multiple times in an hour and tire him and make him scream til morning. Oh yes, this was going to last all night.

"Ryuzaki." He whispered his name seductively and pulled the shirt over his head before pulling off his own. Licking his lips, he leaned down and planted teasing kisses along his jaw, sinking lower with every press of his lips until he reached a pert nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. He felt the warm body grow even hotter and smirked at the short gasp from above. He nibbled and tugged on it lightly, moving over to the other before moving farther south and dragging his tongue down his stomach past his naval to his pantline. Through lust filled eyes, he glanced up as he curled his fingers underneath the fabric, tugging the jeans down over Ryuzaki's smooth creamy legs. He licked his lips erotically for the man to see as he leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue over the head, digging into the slit. Fingers curled around strands of his hair and he felt him tug, wanting more. His hips threatened to come up off the bed with the more of his tongue he used, his arm held his hips down.

"Ngh, Light. Don't tease me tonight, please." Light glanced up at the pleading face and had the sudden urge to fuck him without any preparation at all. He stared up at him still until he begged a little more. Ryuzaki figured this out and bit his bottom lip. "Light, I need you, please."

"Need me to what, Ryuzaki?" He asked with a sexy side smile as he abandoned his erection to crawl back up to him, he leaned back and let Ryuzaki watch as he unbuttoned his pants, the zipper coming down at an agonizing rate. Ryuzaki swore he was going to start drooling as those pants slid sensually off those beautiful legs and were thrown across the room.

"Answer my question, Lawliet." His true name rolled off his tongue smoothly and it sent chills up and down his spine, his voice was almost inaudible as he spoke. "Fuck me..."

"What was that?" Light pressed his erection against the other's, causing him to moan out the words, "I want you to fuck me, Light!" Already, he was whimpering under him as he knew what was coming. It was all too good. He felt sinful fingers probe at his entrance and he lifted his hips towards the digits, wanting them inside him, pleasuring him. A long finger slid into him followed already by a second. They scissored inside him and stretched him, but only slightly. Light wanted Ryuzaki to feel all he could, knowing Ryuzaki would enjoy the pain just as much as he would the pleasure. The brunette removed his fingers and ran the thumb over the head of his own cock, smearing the precum over himself before spreading Ryuzaki's legs farther apart and preparing himself at his entrance. He looked into Ryuzaki's eyes that were clouded over and staring at him, wanting it all.

Once he knew he was ready, Light snapped his hips forward harshly, loving the sharp cry of pain from his lover. He held still for a moment to let Ryuzaki situate himself, giving him a nod then to continue. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the other's before pulling out and thrusting back in with just as much force, the bed knocking against the wall loudly. Nails dug into the skin on his arms and he hissed as he thrust faster, already listening to the pants and groans of the other.

"C'mon, Light, ahh-harder!" He yelled and arched his back when a particulary rough thrust hit his prostate, he moaned out in pleasure, some of the pain beginning to fade away into the background. The pace became insane as Light grabbed his hips tight, pulling him onto his cock as he thrust faster into him. He was panting and every once in a while, Ryuzaki would bite his bottom lip when he heard Light's sexy moans. He couldn't help but sit up on his elbows as he was fucked, his head rolled back once before coming back around to give Light a look that said 'fuck me harder'. More moans filled the room as Light took little time to flip Ryuzaki onto his hands and knees. He felt Light's fingers grab a handful of hair and push him down into the mattress, only his ass in the air as it was assulted by the hard cock that fucked him mercilessly. It was so fucking _good._ A hand grabbed his hip firmly.

"You're still so tight, Lawliet." He panted and pounded into him from behind. The headboard slammed against the wall at the force of his thrusts and they continued on like that for an hour straight. Ryuzaki's moans and screams never ceasing through the whole time. Light didn't even have to touch him to know he had came almost 4 times already so far. Everytime he came, his body would tremble and he nearly collapsed, but thankfully Light wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back to where he was sitting in the brunette's lap, bouncing up and down. His back was against the toned chest and he turned his head to share a messy kiss with Light, having to break it off to let out a scream when Light hit his prostate once again, causing him to come then and there. It was dark in the room, but Light could tell it was dawn outside and he was tiring out, Ryuzaki as well.

"Ahh-ah, mmnnahh! L-light, a little m-more!" He begged for a release once more. Light quickly switched positions so Ryuzaki was back on the bed facing Light, who was moaning uncontrollably as Ryuzaki tightened around him. Light gazed down at him as he continued to fuck the man with all he had, pounding into him and feeling firm legs wrap around his waist. "Lawliet, I want to see your face when you come for me." Those words sent him over the edge and he came one last time; hard. Cum was all over their stomachs and he felt Light fill him with his own white creamy substance, moaning at the feel of the warm liquid as it trickled out of him.

"Light..." He wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck and pulled him down next to him, cuddling against the sweaty chest. Strong arms wrapped around him and he let out a long breath, forcing himself to try to steady his breathing. They were at it all night. From the early evening to near mid morning. Their bodies were tired, neither of them bothering to move until late in the day.

"Light, I think I can be tame." Light looked down at him through sleepy eyes. "Ryuzaki, you really think you can hold back every time?" He received a nod in response. "When I'm around you, Light, anything is possible for me." He nuzzled the warm neck and placed a kiss on it before meeting soft lips. They moved against each other as they did before, just the lips for the first few seconds; loving, committed, and trustworthy. Light kissed his forehead. "Ryuzaki, I love you."

Ryuzaki smiled in contentment and relaxed completely. "I love you too, Light." For once, he didn't have to worry about the nightmares, the pain of his past or the troubles of what he had become. He could finally just... relax. Relax with the only one in the entire world who he could love like this.

The animal in him will always reside in his heart.

The animal in him will never come out.

This was how it was always meant to be.

-...-

So sorry for the ending, I was being rushed! That was the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story. Tomorrow sometime I will go back and reread this chapter because I didnt get to before I posted it. Thank you and please review!


End file.
